


Vanishing Liberty by Tuesday [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Akira's parents attempt to play matchmaker.





	Vanishing Liberty by Tuesday [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vanishing Liberty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62483) by [tuesdayfic (tuesday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesdayfic). 



> Originally posted on LJ 2010 or 2011.

**Title** : Vanishing Liberty  
**Author** : Tuesday  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
**Character** : Akira/Hikaru  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Akira's parents attempt to play matchmaker.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/62483)  
**Length** 0:22:10  
Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Vanishing%20Liberty%20by%20Tuesday.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for opening


End file.
